iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants)
:For more information, see the SpongeBob SquarePants and Mr. Krabs pages. Mr. Krabs is a character from the SpongeBob SquarePants animated television series. |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Mr. Krabs | Clancy Brown |- |' ' SfungjerBob PantallonKatrori |Zoti Krabs | Xhelil Aliu |- |' ' BobSfungjeri Pantollon-katrori |Juçin Krabs | Xhelil Aliu |- |' ' Sfungjeri Bob me pantallona katrore |Z. Gaffore |''subtitled only'' |- |' ' سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس |مستر سلطع | Diaa Abdel Khalek |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Господин Рак || |- |' ' (Diema Family version) Спондж Боб Квадратни Гащи |Господин Рак || Dimitur Ivanchev |- |' ' (RTL version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Gospodin Klještić | Robert Ugrina |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Spužva Bob Skockani |Gospodin Klještić | Robert Bošković |- |' ' SpongeBob v kalhotách |Pan Krabs | Bedřich Šetena Petr Pospíchal |- |' ' SvampeBob Firkant |Hr. Krabbe | Nis Bank-Mikkelsen |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Mr. Krabs | Sander de Heer |- |' ' Käsna-Kalle Kantpüks |Hr. Krabi | Ardo Ran Varres Mart Toome |- |' ' Paavo Pesusieni |Einari Rapu | Rauno Ahonen |- |' ' Bob l'éponge |Monsieur Krabs | Michel Bedetti |- |' ' SpongeBob Schwammkopf |Meister Krabs | Jürgen Kluckert |- |' ' Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης |Γιουτζίμ Καβούρης | Nikos Kyriakides Yannis Stefopoulos Christos Thanos |- |' ' בובספוג מכנסמרובע |מר קראב | Ami Mendelman Amnon Wolf |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Mr. Krabs | Uday Sabnis |- |' ' SpongyaBob Kockanadrág |Rák úr | István Úri Hrisztosz Petridisz |- |' ' Svampur Sveinsson |Klemmi Krabbi | |- |' ' (GTV version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Tuan Krabs | Dadang Hidayat Solihin Sukabumi |- |' ' (Lativi version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Tuan Krabs | Dadang Hidayat |- |' ' SpongeBob |Mr. Kreb | Mario Zucca |- |' ' SpongeBob SquarePants |Mr. Krabs | Liam Heffernan |- |' ' スポンジ • ボブ |カーニさん | Keijin Okuda |- |' ' 스폰지밥 네모바지 |집게사장 | Choi Han |- |' ' 네모네모 스펀지 송 |게걸사장 | Kim Kwan Jin |- |' ' (TV3 version) Sūklis Bobs Kvadrātbiksis |Krabja kungs | |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Sūklis Bobs Kvadrātbiksis |Krabja kungs | Jānis Kirmuška |- |' ' (LNK version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Ponas Krabas | |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Ponas Krabas | |- |' ' (SDI Media version) Kempiniukas Plačiakelnis |Ponas Krabas | |- |' ' Сунѓерот Боб Панталоновски | | |- |' ' 海绵宝宝 |蟹老板 | Bai Tao |- |' ' (YOYOTV version) 海綿寶寶 |蟹老闆 | Li Xiangsheng |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) 海綿寶寶 |蟹老闆 | Song Kejun |- |' ' SpongeBob Tarau Porowhā |Mr. Krabs | Calkin Rameka |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) Svampebob Firkant |Herr Krabbe | Simen Sand |- |' ' (NRK version) Svampebob Firkant |Herr Krabbe | Simen Sand |- |' ' (Parsian Studios in Mashhad version) باب اسفنجی |آقای خرچنگ | Mohammad Reza Solati |- |' ' (Master Film version) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty |Pan Krab | Mirosław Zbrojewicz |- |' ' (voice-over) SpongeBob Kanciastoporty | | Jarosław Budnik |- |' ' Bob Esponja Calca Quadrada |Senhor Sirigueijo | Felipe Di Nardo Nelson Machado Luiz Carlos de Moraes Renato Márcio |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Senhor Krabs | João Araújo |- |' ' (SIC version) SpongeBob SquarePants |Senhor Krabs | João Araújo |- |' ' (ProTV version) SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |Domnul Krab | Marius Săvescu |- |' ' (Nickelodeon version) SpongeBob Pantaloni Pătrați |Domnul Krabs | Mihai Barangă Victor Bucur Ionuţ Ionescu Gabriel Velicu |- |' ' Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны |Мистер Крабс | Viktor Neznanov Alexander Hotchenkov |- |' ' Спанч Боб Квадратные Штаны |Мистер Крабс | Lev Retnik |- |' ' | | Vladislava Đorđević |- |' ' (TV Markíza version) SpongeBob v šortkách |Pán Krabs | Juraj Predmerský |- |' ' (TV JOJ version) SpongeBob v nohaviciach |Pán Krabs | Juraj Predmerský |- |' ' Bob Esponja '' |Don Cangrejo | Luis Grandío |- |' ' ''Bob Esponja '' |Don Cangrejo | Luis Pérez Pons Carlos Vitale José Granadillo |- |' ' ''Svampbob Fyrkant |Herr Krabba | Tommy Blom Stephan Karlsén |- |' ' สพันจ์บ็อบ สแควร์แพ้นท์ | | |- |' ' SüngerBob KareŞort |Bay Yengeç | Mazlum Kiper |- |' ' ''SüngerBob KarePantolon |Bay Yengeç | Ender Yiğit |- |' ' (Новий version) (voice-over) ''Боб Губко | | Valeriy Lehin |- |' ' (PlusPlus version) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Юджин Крабс | Anatoliy Zinovenko Roman Chornyi Andriy Alʹokhin Andriy Tverdak |- |' ' (STB version) (voice-over) Губка Боб Квадратні Штани |Юджин Крабс | Yaroslav Chornen'kyi Oleksandr Chmykhalov Dmytro Rasskazov-Tvarkovs'kyi |- |' ' SpynjBob Pantsgwâr |Mr. Cranci | |}